Maybe, Just Maybe
by ColetteCox
Summary: maybe, just maybe, this love would stay. Or maybe, just maybe she would be able to forget and move on. Bluna(Blaise/Luna),Tuna. Pansy/Luna/Hermione friendship
1. Maybe, Just Maybe

_**Well hello there~! I would love to say first that I missed you guys, i feel as if a part of me was missing since I hadn't written anything in months. I know i had been gone for almost a year now, well i could confidently say that i was busy, dance competitions, orchestra practices and i was even forced to a pageant made me very busy and also certain events that happened which is explained below. My writing has also been rusty and this has not yet been edited i should stop my pointless babbling and let you get to reading. **_

Luna skipped thru the halls of Hogwarts while reading the newest issue of The Quibbler, her long blond hair bounced with each step. Luna was heading to her potions class , she rounded the corner before abruptly bumping on to someone, she slowly looked up to met the eyes of a tall Italian boy named Blaise Zabini, he looked at her intently before looking around and helping her up.

"Thank you," she said taking the issues of The Quibbler from Blaise "and I am truly sorry for not looking where I was going." She finished off with her signature dreamy voice and a smile.

"No problem Loony, but next time do be careful of where you're walking." He said gruffly before leaving.

"Blaise," Luna said, stopping him from leaving, she walked closer before continuing "here take it," she handed him the newest issue of The Quibbler that she was just reading a few moments ago "a token of gratitude." She smiled up at the tall Italian before turning around to leave.

"Lovegood! 'oy!"

"Yes, Blaise?" she asked politely, turning around.

"I don't want it." He said bluntly, his eyes unreadable but Luna just smiled at him and said.

"It's yours now Blaise, you can do anything you want to it." She said smiling at the boy before turning around and glancing back one last time "but I do hope you read it, you might find it . . . _interesting_."

The next encounter that Luna had with Blaise was at the library, he sat alone at the furthest corner of the library his back at her, deeply focused at what he was reading. Luna quietly approached him, they had somewhat of a friendship after their little run in at the hallway, well maybe Luna only acknowledged their friendship while Blaise just flat out refused it. Luna slid down at the sit in front of him, the said person only looked up to see who wanted to sit with him during his _me_ time, he let out a sigh and flipped a page when he saw that it was only Luna 'Loony' Lovegood.

"Hello Blaise" she said, her dreamy tone alive with enthusiasm, she smiled at him and started to read.

"What do you want Lovegood?" he asked rolling his eyes and flipping another page.

"You looked lonely, I thought of accompanying you." She said, smiling at Blaise.

"Love-"

"It's Luna, Blaise remember we're friends."Blaise rolled his eyes by her claim but continued anyway.

"Lov-Luna I am in no way _lonely_ as you put it." He said with a clipped tone "and I would love it if you stopped harassing me to be your friend."

"We're not friends?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yes, we're not." He replied slightly amused.

"How 'bout bestfriends?"

"Malfoy already has that position." He said growing amused.

"Oh," Luna said a bit disappointed "Secret friends then?" she asked innocently gaining a chuckle from Blaise, Luna then decided that she liked Blaise's laugh even though it was only a chuckle.

"Fine Lovegood, but I would not be secret friends with you." He said causing Luna to be disappointed "We're not secret friends because you are my friend and I am not some coward to hide his friendship with someone crazy from people." Luna giggled and let out her pinky finger.

"Promise?"

"What in Merlin's underpants are you doing?"

"It's what muggles call a pinky promise." She explained "I've read that they do it to keep promises with each other" she continued to stare at her pinky finger before abruptly grabbing Blaise's and curling his fingers so that the only thing left was the pinky "all you have to do is to link it with the other persons pinky, like this." She explain as if she was speaking to a child, which caused Blaise to laugh and smile at her, yes she really did like his laugh but she has a feeling that she loves his smile more, she blushed at her thoughts.

"Ah, I must take my leave now Blaise, I still have to hunt down nargles." She said, smiling before taking off her heart beating rapidly.

The next day Luna was really worried for Blaise because she heard that he had not attended any of his classes and she feared that he could possibly be held hostage Heliopath because he has a connection with Fire, well anyway Luna decided to look for him at the black lake because she recalled seeing him occasionally just sitting their deep in thought when she had her morning strolls, she sighed in relief. She approached him quietly only to discover that he was sleeping peacefully under the tree, she observed his features, high cheek bones, long lashes, the arch of his nose and his plum lips. He was indeed truly handsome, Luna slowly reached out her hand to brush of the leaves that fell on his shoulder but she was soon surprised when Blaise's hand shot up and opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Luna said, surprised.

"It's ok." He said, but yet his attention was to the lake, Luna sat down next to him and looked out to the lake as well.

"Blaise, is there something wrong?" she asked finally looking at his face "You know Blaise you could tell me if something is bothering you, I may not help but I would help if someone listen to your problems." Blaise let out a dry laugh.

"You wouldn't understand." He said bitterly.

"I may not, but it does help to just tell someone what's wrong than keeping it all to yourself." She said with a small smile and Blaise let out a sigh.

"Have you ever felt like your fed up with everything, fed up with people, fed up with their expectations and you can't even count how many husbands your mum kills to get their bloody money?" he asked seriously his eyes not leaving the lake, a moment of silence before Blaise burst out laughing "what am I thinking Luna bloody Lovegood, would understand all the bloody problems of people!"

"I understand." Luna said stopping the Italians fits of laughter "I understand, my mum died in front of me, people expect a lot from me because of my mum and dad, but i don't let that bring me down because if it does I would only look down at myself which you should never feel."

"I'm sorry." Blaise said regretting what he said earlier.

"It's ok Blaise." She smiled at him "just remember that you are the one that should decide what you want, you shouldn't follow what people want from you, you should follow what your heart and you shouldn't let people bring you down. You shouldn't change for people."

"Thank you and Luna if you need anything, someone to talk too or help just owl me."

"I would love that Blaise, now we should get going its almost supper we should get going." She said reaching out to help Blaise up, he took her hand and jolted but causing Luna to stumble a bit, Blaise grabbed her arm and they both start to laugh hysterically.

"You're heavier than you look Blaise." Luna said, chuckling.

"I could say the same to you Lovegood." He said laughing.

_Blaise have you seen my other shoe? I do believe that i lost it somewhere near the dungeons.-L_

_**Yes Luna i have it with me**__.__**-B**_

_Mind owling it to me?-L_

_**I don't mind but i do say you should keep better care of your things-B**_

_Thank you Blaise and i would keep that in mind, i just got my shoe thank you again Blaise.-L_

_**Anytime, anyway why are you awake in this ungodly hour?-B**_

_It seems that nargles are bothering me, i feel different-L_

_**What do you mean?-B**_

_I had been feeling giddy ever since this morning, i keep smiling for no reason at all and my heart is beating rather fast-L_

_**Well it seems to me your in love-B**_

_In love? That would be impossible, im sure it's the nargles doing this.-L_

_**Think what you want but i still think that you're in love-B**_

_A LIE! That is a lie i tell you! I refuse to listen to you sprouting lies Blaise Zabini. Goodnight and sweet dreams-L_

_**You always find a way to crack me up. Goodnight Luna-B**_

_**Why aren't you talking to me and avoiding me?-B**_

_I'm not-L_

_**Lovegood, I know and you know and Merlins sweaty underpants knows that your avoiding me-B**_

_Blaise i am giving you a 'cold shoulder'-L_

_**Seriously? is this about what i said?-B**_

_Yes and i don't even know why im still replying to your letter-L_

_**Because you can't resist me, look im sorry how about i make it up to you?-B**_

_That is NOT the reason im still replying to your letters. Make it up to me how?-L_

_**Hahaha, you decide how i could make it up to you-B**_

_Mind being a bait for heliopaths?-L_

_**What the bloody merlin? Your practically giving me up to those fire loving creatures-B**_

_How do you know they like fire? Did you read the Quibbler?-L_

_**I most defiantly did not! I just found that article about the Heliopaths somewhat intriguing because of pure boredom-B**_

_And here i thought that i could talk to you about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks making people's brains go all fuzzy and that theory about the Wrackspurt not existing.-L_

_**I would not want to talk to you about those mythical creatures you speak off and please do get your facts straight Lovegood Wrackspurts are the one that makes your brain go fuzzy and the Snorkacks are the one that don't exist-B**_

_I knew it you did read it-L_

_**I loathe you! fine I did and this conversation is over!-B**_

_Whatever you say Blaise-L_

_**Why are you always at the black lake?-B**_

_I like it there it calms me down and no one says im weird or loony there even though i am weird and a bit loony –L_

_**A bit? You are loony! Very loony at that and very weird as well-B**_

_You think im weird?-L_

_**Yes-B**_

_**And i like it, it makes you interesting hell it keeps my life interesting just talking to you!-B**_

_Thank you Blaise __-L_

_**Your welcome Luna-B**_

_I heard you had a fight with Ron-L_

_**Yes i did-B**_

_Why? Violence doesn't solve anything-L_

_**He was being a prick and yes violence doesn't solve anything but it sure does feel good-B**_

_But please don't do it again-L_

_**What are you siding with Weasley now?-B**_

_I'm not siding with anyone Blaise because i don't know the story-L_

_**Well why don't you ask Weasley since you're protecting him anyway-B**_

_Blaise your being difficult and i am not protecting Ron-L_

_**Just stay out of it-B**_

_**Merlin! Im so sorry Luna! I didn't mean to hit you with that spell Potter and Weasley won't even let me get near you! Ive been such a prick to you this pass few days. Please talk to me.-B**_

_Yes you were a prick-L_

_**Luna im sorry i know this is not a proper apology but i can't get near you without Weasley, Potter and Granger stopping me-B**_

_Blaise i fogive you-L_

_**Please let me make it up to you?-B**_

_Tell me what happen?-L_

_**Fine , Weasley was being an ass about my mum and i already had a bad day to begin with and he wouldn't shut up about my mum and i just snapped-B**_

_You should try to control your temper Blaise, the heliopaths will get more attracted to you if you keep that firey temper of yours-L_

_**As long as you forgive me ill do anyting-B**_

_**Why were you with Potter?-B**_

_He asked me to go with him to the slug club party-L_

_**And what did you say? Why do you have to go with potter any way, just go with me instead-B**_

_I said yes Blaise, i couldn't go with you it would be incredibly rude to do so-L_

_**Why do you like Potter?-B**_

_He is my friend Blaise, i should like him-L_

_**So are you saying that you like him as a friend?-B**_

_Yes, why are you asking?-L_

_**Good. It is none of your concern. Bye-B**_

_**Are you going to Hogsmeade?-B**_

_Yes i am , why do you ask Blaise?-L_

_**Would you want me to accompany you?-B**_

_I would love that, where should we met then-L_

_**Outside the Great Hall**__**–B**_

_I had fun today Blaise, thank you for accompanying me-L_

_**I had fun to Lovegood, we should do it again sometime-B**_

_I would love that-L_

_I have something to tell you-L_

_**I have something to tell you too. What are you going to tell me?-B**_

_No, you go first mine can wait-L_

_**i finally got the girl ive been fancying to go out with me-B**_

_**Luna?-B**_

_Ah, sorry 'bout that. Is that so? Im happy for you Blaise-L_

_**Thanks Luna i wanted you to be the first one to find out, since you're the only person's opinion that matters anyway, now what were you going to tell me?-B**_

_It's not important-L_

_**Luna, you rarely make conversations like this you always talk 'bout your creatures, now kindly tell me-B**_

_I realized that i like someone-L_

_**Who is it?-B**_

_No one important-L_

_**You like him his important and i don't want him to break your heart-B**_

_He already has a girlfriend, i would want to stop this conversation right now-L_

_**Luna?-B**_

_Is there something wrong?-L_

_**We had a fight-B**_

_What was it about?-L_

_**She just doesn't understand me and she kept on complaining about me not having time for her.-B**_

_Blaise you should just explain to her what you feel and any way there is a reason for you not having that much time for her you are in the slug club-L_

_**And she even told me i was like my mother! Seriously, my mother!-B**_

_Blaise, calm down you are most defiantly like your mum, so calm down and talk it out with her-L_

_**Luna most of the time i wish Ginny was like you-B**_

_Blaise don't you dare say that, you should never wish that a person that you are with was deferent, you should go and talk to her-L_

_**Thank you-B**_

_Blaise am i ugly?-L_

_**What in merlin? Why are you asking?-B**_

_One of the students from Slytherin told me thati wasn't pretty for the Yule ball, which i can't quite understand since the Yule ball is for the students of Hogwarts could it be that you have to look very presentable to enter the ball?-L_

_**Don't bloody listen to them! You are pretty! No Beautiful, as you said before don't let anyone bring you down!-B**_

_Blaise thank you but i was just wondering if i couldn't get into the ball if i was ugly-L_

_**Luna you are bloody unpredictable and crazy-B**_

_Is that an insult or a complement?-L_

_**It's a complement because it makes you interesting.-B**_

_I think your interesting too.-L_

_**Are you going to the ball tomorrow?-B**_

_Yes i am-L_

_**Going with someone-B**_

_No, im going alone, since Hermione and Draco are going together which did not surprise me, Ron is going with Lavender and Harry is going with Pansy, are you going with Ginny?-L_

_**Yes i am, Well i still hope you have a good time and i can't wait to see your crazy dress.-B**_

_I can't wait to see it too-L_

_**What do you mean?-B**_

_Pansy insisted that she pick one for me-L_

_**Well good luck with that then, you'll surely look beautiful any way.-B**_

Luna stood in front of the mirror her long hair cascaded in long curls, her pale skin contrasting with her dark blue gown which fell to the floor the bodice fitting her perfectly that it showed her curves while the skirt flowed with every movement she made.

"What do you think?" Pansy asked, her long red dress trailing with each step.

"it's quite pretty." Luna said dreamily.

"Luna, you look beautiful." Hermione said calmly before standing right next to her finally showing her slytherin dress that Draco had given her.

"Are you going to tell him?" Pansy asked, she and Luna had developed a friendship because of Luna's friendship with Blaise.

"I don't know."

"You should, so you could finally know what he thinks about you." Hermione said encouragingly.

"But Ginny,"

"You're not hurting her, you're just going to tell him how you feel, its not like your bloody asking him to leave Ginny for you." Pansy said in a matter of fact tone.

"But,"

"No more buts because we're going to be late." Pansy said pushing the two outside.

Luna entered the great hall following Hermione and Pansy, they all stared as she made her way to the guys, people whispered _is that Loony?, She looks very pretty if she wore normal clothes, where had she been hiding that! _Comments were whispered everywhere about how she looked tonight.

"Luna you look beautiful!" harry said smiling at Luna.

"It's my master piece!" gushed Pansy.

"Well if you looked like this every day then guys would be flaunting all over you Lovegood." Draco said as he slid an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Thank you Harry, Draco."

"So where's Ron and Lavender." asked Hermione.

"Oh weasel and the mulit-colored girl their over there." Draco said half interested while pointing at the dancing couple "Well any way have you seen Blaise?"

"I'm here mate." Said Blaise as he stood behind Luna "May i ask who this is?" nodding towards Luna.

"It's me Blaise." Luna said before turning around, she watched as Blaise's mouth form an 'o' before breaking into a grin.

"Well it looks like Pansy did an amazing job." He commented "Luna you look beautiful."

"Thank you Blaise, you look quiet handsome yourself." She said smiling at him.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Oh we had a bit of a splat and now she's dancing with Figgan so i was wondering if i could grab one of you ladies." Blaise said jokingly.

"Then take Luna." Pansy said, pushing Luna to Blaise.

"Have fun!" Pansy said as Luna and Blaise headed to the dance floor, Luna took one last look at her friends Harry mouthed a simple Good luck before smiling at her Hermione and Pansy gave her a reassuring smile and Draco just gave her his usual smirk. The music started to play and Blaise slid his arm to her waist and started to lead her.

"You look beautiful." Blaise said, smiling at her.

"Blaise you told me that for the nth time tonight."

"Because you truly do."

"Blaise,i have something important to tell you." Luna said, surprising Blaise with her seriousness.

"What is it?"

"I, for a long time now" Luna gulped and took a deep breath "i had started to feel something i had never really felt before, i wanted it to stop but i had no control over it, i don't even know when or how it started."

"What are you trying to say Luna?" Blaise asked gently.

"What im trying to say is that Blaise i think- no I know for a fact that I," she took another breath her heart was starting to beat rapidly she looked down at his feet, she was starting to have second thoughts, should she? What would happen what would he say?

"What is it?" Blaise asked interest clearly present in his voice.

"Blaise," she said gaining courage before looking up and looking at him straight in the eyes "I love you."

Blaise, stared at her and stared and stared before speaking up again.

"Luna, I-I" he stuttered "I don't know what to say, i- I have a girlfriend,"

"I know that and i understand, i'm not trying to get you to tell me your answer, i just wanted you to know, i know that you see me as only a friend and I-"

"I don't, i don't see you as a friend, Luna I fancy you but im not sure because i fancy Ginny too."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked clearly confused.

"I fancy both of you, but i don't know what im going to do i can't lose you both." He said looking at her pleadingly, they both stop dancing.

"Blaise, you have your decision it is all up to you." Luna said seriousness on her tone the music had stopped completely.

"I-"

"Blaise, im sorry about what i said earlier." Ginny said, interrupting Blaise, the said man looked at the girl in his arms and the girl that was apologizing to him.

"Mate, mind if i cut in?" Theodor Nott said appearing next to them, Luna stared at him and he could see the hope in her eyes, before looking at Ginny again. Blaise's hand slowly started to let go of her, before abruptly stopping he looked at Luna's blue eyes.

"Sure mate." The Italian said, before finally letting go of Luna and taking his spot next to Ginny. He could see the pain in her eyes, Nott offered a hand to Luna which she took slowly, he squeezed her had for reassurance.

"Is this your decision?" Luna asked as she looked at Blaise in the eye, silently pleading he'd say no. Her chest started to hurt as if it was being squeezed she felt as if she couldn't breathe, Blaise slowly nodded his head and then and there she felt it, she felt as if he heart stop and she couldn't breathe, she squeezed Theo's hand for support.

"i'm happy for you." She said, her voice breaking a bit before turning around and her vision started to blur, she felt herself be engulf by Theo in a hug her tears stared to fall , she taught that it wouldn't hurt because she had already anticipated his answer but, she was wrong it had hurt more than she taught, she clutched at Theo for her dear life, he was stroking her hair while saying comforting words, her sobs start to subside remembering what her mum told her when she was a child, At some point you will realize that you had done too much for someone or something and the next possible thing you could do is stop. Leave them alone and walk away. It is not that you are giving up and it is not like you shouldn't try. It is simply just drawing a line between determination and desperation. What is truly yours and will eventually be yours , and what is not, even how hard you try, will never be. Luna took a deep breath and wiped her tears, a final look at Blaise and she knew that _love would always come and go, but maybe, just maybe, this love would stay. Or maybe, just maybe she would be able to forget and move on._

_**I am truly sorry for the people who had been awaiting my updates in my other stories i had been very busy and well in addition to that i had somewhat of a how could i say this, i had become uninspired because of certain events that happened with the guy I had liked for 3 years and well im still in the process of getting over him since summer, and this fanfic is somewhat my therapy writing for me, it is also a nail in the coffin, me burying the casket. I could say that I was at fault as well because i hoped and he feed that hope to grow more, with what happened last summer i was to crushed to even write anything, i had broke away from everything i did the dance troupe, the orchestra and most of all my writing fanfics, i had realized that he was not worth all the tears, the time and my sacrifices. I still might have feelings for him but I am starting to truly forget him and hope for your support in this! **_

_**(IMPORTANT AN: Well i was wondering if you would like me to make this a multi chap even though it is a bit rusty but i swear that i would let my beta edit it or maybe you would like me to make Blaises POV in this? Thoughts? Just review!) **_


	2. Maybe, just Maybe I'm Healing

**WABBAP? Hey guys, so first of I would like to say sorry about not updating in MONTHS! I say I am very very busy since i have to be at school by 7:30 in the morning and practices from 5-7, I couldn't find time to write a chapter. Still i am very sorry but, fear not I decided to make this a MULTI chap and I had written almost 10, **_**10**_** chapters during my time in the hospital (car accident) which I have to say i going pretty well but i couldn't post it since there wasn't any internet at all in the hospital most boring week of my life. Now I had decided since i couldn't pull off changing POV's believe me i tired and it is not pretty, so i decided to give you (after i finish this multi –chap) Blaise's on POV in another story cause seriously i couldn't pull off a decent changing POV story it will turn out like crap. SO here it is Maybe, Just Maybe's second chapter in Luna's POV it happened roughly about a week after the ball. **

Chapter 2: Maybe, just maybe I'm healing?

It's been 2 weeks since the ball an i had avoided Blaise like the plague, with the occasional help from Theo, he really had be a great help with everything. He helps me get my mind of Blaise, he even offered to teach me how to fly a broom today. I make my way to the qudditch field, my robes making a soft swish as i round corner after corner. I arrive there and Theo is already setting up, his back facing me.

"Guess who!" i say, covering his eyes. He lets out a deep chuckle and grabs my hand.

"I know it's you Luna," he says, turning around and smiling at me. Not one of his fake smiles that he gives the rest of the students but the one that reaches his eyes, I feel myself blush. Theodor Nott was indeed a handsome young boy, with blond hair and green eyes, he used to be a bit string and weakly built but as the years passed he became lean and grew out of his rabbit-y appearance. I smile up at him and he leads me to the brooms. He explains everything to me and how to turn and what not. When he was sure that I was indeed ready to fly he got on his broom and looked at me.

"How about me and you take a ride?" Theo said, raiding on his broom.

"I don't know theo, there might be wrackspurts out there." Yes, i was serious you could never be to careful now, right? Theo gives a small smile.

"I've checked, there aren't any." Theo says, trying to convince me.

"If you say so." I say hesitantly and ride my broom. The feeling as exhilarating, the wind on my face, the speed of the broom and the beautiful scenery, It was all like a wonderful dream. I spot the Thestrals, and fly towards them, landing carefully on the ground making sure not to startle them, Theo follows suit and looks at them.

"You could see them too?" I ask patting one of them, Theo nods and stays near the brooms i furrow my brows. Was he afraid of them? I walk my way to Theo and grab his hand, i slowly drag him to the thestrals.

"Don't be afraid Theo, their quite gentle creatures." I say and Theo looks at me like i was crazy, i take his hand and slowly make it pat the thestrals head. After a few moments Theo relaxes and I know that he believes me.

"I used to think that this creatures were disgusting, reminding you of the death you had witnessed" he said patting the thestrals head and looking softly at them. "i've never realized that they were well, cool i guess and their like us in some ways." He says and I grin at him, im glad that i made him realize that.

"Theo," I say softly patting and giving meat to the mother thestral. He replies with a soft hmm. "If you don't mind me asking, who is the one you saw who died."

"No i don't mind." He tells me giving the baby thestral meat "My mum, it was my mum."

"I'm sorry." I say, placing my hand on his shoulder. He gives me a small smile "Don't worry about it," he tells me patting himself off "We should go, supper is in a few minutes."

"Really? Time really does fly fast."

We take a few moments admiring the scenery, before returning to the quidditch field. We pass by the place where me and Blaise danced one time, the place where we would go read and other parts of Hogwarts that reminded me of him.

"Luna, you know you shouldn't be thinking about him so much." Theo said, as we land on the field.

"What do you mean Theo?" I ask hopping off the broom.

"Luna, I know you thought about him when we passed the places you spent together with him." He said sighing. He pats my head and I nod.

"I just feel as if the wounds, are too fresh to see the places we made so many memories out off." I say, I feel as if the wounds are open again and it was as if rubbing salt on the wound. My eyes brim a bit on tears and I feel Theo hug me, i clutch on him as if he was a small tread keeping me falling off a cliff.

"shh. . ." he said, giving comforting circles in my back "Luna, I'm here, Pansy, Granger, Draco, Potter and Weasley are here for you. You have your friends." He tells me in a comforting whisper. I nod and wipe away my tears. He gives me a grin and ruffles my hair. I smile at him and he lifts me up twirling me around. I give a loud laugh, i never remember the last time I laughed like that in months. He places me slowly on the ground and smiles at me, crouching down a bit and ruffling my hair again.

"Now there's the Luna I know." He says, grinning at me. I give him the biggest smile I had in months.

"Now let's get to supper," he says, in a very strict voice his form stiff. He lightly pushes me so i stumble a bit and breaks of in a run "Last one to the great hall is a rotten chocolate frog."

I realize what he just said and let out a laugh and go of in a sprint, which i had to say was the worst idea that we ever made, the moment we had arrived in the great hall we were sweaty, out of breath and laughing like idiots. We make our way to the table for the eight years, Pansy and Hermione are smiling at me, I was finally laughing and talking and eating my heart out. Theo was right, I should stop moping around, because I have my friends and their here for me. I grab a mountain of food, making up all the food i haven't eaten in 2 weeks. Ron gave a comment that I was even worse than he was and we all give a hearty laugh. I manage to ignore the pang in my heart seeing Blaise, but it was quickly replaced with a warmth from the smiling faces of my wonderful friends. We continue laughing and I could feel my wounds slowly covering up, it may not be so easy piecing my heart back together but I knew that with my friends here helping me I knew i just knew. That maybe, just maybe I'm starting to heal.

**Well there you have it, the second chapter of Maybe, Just Maybe. I would be posting the next chapter in about 3 days? Not sure depends on the feedback. Not really a cliff hanger but down worry soon there will be BLUNA fluffiness. This would about be 20 chapters, as well as Blaise's POV story don't know when to post that thought. I know this chap is a bit short but fear not the other chapters are quite long and more LUNA and BLAISE moments, some HERMIONE,PANSY and LUNA friendship moments :D. **

**Now , question for dear reader when would you like me to post Blaise's POV (the separate story i mean)? Just a heads up Blaise's POV has tons of spoilers for MAYBE, JUST MAYBE but i would still want your opinion.**

**Review, favourite, and alert! And FYI to guest readers out there feel free to anon review **** just click the review, favourite and alter button's down there they like to be clicked :3 **


	3. Maybe Falling?

**Hello! Presenting you the 3rd chapter of Maybe, Just Maybe! I hope you guys like it.**

**Now I got a few questions from an anon reviewer "Yellow" so I would be answering his/her questions later on. I would also thank you guys for reading this and I just recently fond out that this was added to a Community! amazeballs! Thank you! thank you! thank you! XD Hope you guys like this chap!**

**Oh Yellow I would put the answer to your question below after you read this chap ;)). **

**Chapter 3: Maybe Falling**

She pulls him over to Honey Dukes, her red hair trailing behind her. She glances my way and smiles? _was it a smile? _i ask myself, and give her a small smile. Blaise glances at me before Ginny pulls him away; entering Honey Dukes. I let out a sigh, Ginny; she was also the reason Blaise and I don't talk anymore, when ever we had the chance to talk, Ginny would be there and take him away. My heart clenches and I find it truly hard to breath, I felt as if the life had been knocked out of me, it hurt, it just hurt so much but, after the few months of being away from him made the pain slowly fell less and less. I still fell it but now it feels as if someone was squeezing my heart, I prefere this pain than the first few weeks after the ball. I subconsciously clutch my chest, it still hurts and not to mention hard to breath.

"Luna?Luna?" I feel a gentle shake on my shoulder and I glance at Pansy, "Did you just see that? did you just see _that!_" she said pointing an accusing finger at Ginny and Blaise.

"Yes, yes I saw them." I tell her, giving her a smile. She goes infront of me and grabs both of my shoulders.

"Luna, I love you but sometime you are too dense." she says while, shaking me.

"I don't know what you mean," i tell her, Im confused what does she mean. Theo and Hermione as well as Harry and Draco all shake their heads.

"Luna, she's rubbing it all over your face that she has Blaise!" Pansy says, frantically. I shake my head.

"No, Ginny just smiled at me." I say and all of them shake their heads, I feel Hermione's hand on my shoulder and I glance at her.

"Luna," she says, carefully "That wasn't a smile."

"That was a smirk Lovegood and if i say so myself a quite pathetic one," Draco says, his face adoring a smirk.

"But," I say, biting my lip "Ginny's my friend." Theo shakes his head.

"I hate to say this to you Luna but, by the looks of it she's not your friend any more." Theo said, shaking his head and glancing at Honey Dukes. I find myself glancing at Honey Dukes and nodding my head slowly. I feel myself get lifted off the ground and before I knew it Theo was giving me what muggles call a "Piggy back ride". He suddenly starts to run and I wrap my arms around his neck, he lets out a deep laugh. I feel a flop on my stomach, _maybe I need to go to the loo?. _I could faintly hear the others let out a chuckle, and I spread out my hands, the wind hitting my face and I find myself enjoying it and forgetting about Blaise and Ginny. That was Theo, he knew exactly what to do to cheer me up.

" THIS. IS .AMAZING!" I scream out, feeling the spring wind hit my face. I let out a loud laugh and the others, so join us.

"Hey Potter! I want to do it too!" Pansy says, pulling over Harry and making him kneel down.

"How about it Granger want to join them?" Draco ask, grinning over at Hermione.

"How about we make this into a challenge?" Theo asked, which caught all off our attentions.

"Go on mate," Draco says, waving on for Theo to continue.

"One round around Hogsmeade." Theo says, doing a circle around to prove his point. "The loser has to treat everyone to a round of butterbeer and candy of the winners choice at Honeydukes." The boy all give a nod and before we could say anything we were off, Pansy was shrieking at Harry to go faster.

"Potter, those idiots are beating us! go faster! Merlin I swear if we lose im going to hex your arse." Harry gave a laugh and speed up. A few minutes later, the boys were out of breath and would practically pass out in front of The 3 Broomsticks. It ended up with Theo at first, Harry and Draco tied at second.

"How about we split it Potter?" Draco ask, brushing of the sweat on his forehead and gently putting Hermione down. Harry took a deep breath and Pansy jump down.

"Potter you weak arse!" Pansy screamed, shaking Harry before he could reply to Draco. We all gave a laugh and entered The 3 broomsticks.

"I swear to merlin if i didn't love your pathetic arse, i would have hexed you." Pansy huffed and marched her way to an empty table, Harry gives a fond smile and shakes his head following Pansy over to the table.

"Me' lady," Theo said, pulling a chair for me, giving me a smile and a mock bow.

"Why thank you good sir," I say, doing a curtsy and i feel a butterfly on my stomach. I ignore it and take my sit, he pulls a chair next to me and plops down. Draco and Pansy both give us a knowing smile. We spend the whole time at 3 broomsticks laughing and telling random stories. Draco and Hermione soon left saying they were going out to buy graduation gifts, followed by Harry and Pansy saying they were tired and will be going back to Hogwarts.

"Do you want to go shopping?" Theo asked.

"I'd love to Theo, let me just get butter beer out of my coat." i say standing up and he nods, I make my way to the loo. A couple of spells here and there the betterbeer stain has finally disappeared. I walk, out and bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry"I say, bowing my head and walking forward. A hand grabs me suddenly. a felling of electricity run through my hand, I look up only to met a familiar pair of brown eyes, that feeling of butterflies I felt with Theo suddenly felt like it increased by a ten fold.

"Blaise," i breath out.

"Luna, could we talk?" He asked, i glance at Theo and his talking to some Slytherin's. I give him a slight nod and he pulls me to a corner.

"Luna, I'm sorry" He says, still holding my hand and cupping my face to look at him.

"For what Blaise?" i ask, "I'm not mad at you for anything, it was your own choice," i say, detaching his hand on my face "I respect that," I had to be mature about this, I have too. He looks at me as if kicked him.

"Luna," he says, and I glance over at the far left. Ginny was looking for him, I take a look at Theo and his looking for me too.

"Blaise, Ginny is looking for you." I cut him off "and Theo is looking for me as well." He glances at Theo and I feel his grip on my wrist tighten. the grip gave me hope, that maybe just maybe he'll tell me that he loves me and that he made a mistake, but if he did do that then I would be ruining a relationship, not any relationship but the relationship of one of my friends, well used to be friends but it doesn't make any difference, I know Ginny and even though she hasn't been talking to me after the ball, I still think about her as a friend.

"Blaise!" Ginny says, waving at him before glancing at me.

"Luna," she say, gone were her past warm cheerful greetings; now it was just cold and distant. I smile at her and nod at Blaise.

"Bye Blaise, Ginny." I say nodding at both of them "Can't have Theo waiting for me now." I say, they both look at me show two different emotions. Blaise looked as if he was hurt while Ginny just looked at Theo, before glancing at me and giving me a smile; a relieved smile. I hurry my way to Theo and I drag him out in a hurry. We finally stop outside Madam Padifoots and Theo glances up at me.

"He was there wasn't he?" Theo asked in a soft voice. He pats my head and pulls me in to a hug, I don't know why but for the past few months, I had been think about Blaise less and less. Something about being with Theo maybe the things that happened in the past few months, made it some what bearable and I dare say I enjoyed his company to the extent that I would laugh again, talk about nargles again and I finally started to read the quibbler again. He help me , cope with losing Blaise. He filled in the spot that Blaise left, but he maybe it there on his own, he became my best friend. Blaise, even though he. . . we don't talk that much anymore or even write, he was still my best friend and he would never leave the place in my heart, he would always be my first love, but the role of my best friend was now getting filled by Pansy, Hermione and most off all Theo.

But after the few months that we had spent with each other, I had felt that felling again the felling of the butterflies on my stomach, the occasional flip and the rare time he made me blush; yes it might be small compared to the feeling I got with Blaise but something about Theo's hugs and smiles, the way he makes me laugh when he knows that i'm felling hurt about Blaise, made it feel _right and comfortable.; I felt safe _in Theo's arms. I take a deep breath and hug him back before letting go.

"Theo" I say softly "Thank you." He smiles at me and ruffles my hair, a habit he made when we first met.

"Anytime Luna," He says, his eyes softening "anytime." he whispers before breaking out into a ear splitting smile; the smile that made me blush and make me feel butterflies. He swings an arm around me and leads me to different shops. I glance up at him, he smiles down at me and gives me a flower he picked from a bush near Madam Padifoots and think _maybe this is my other chance to fall again?_

**Did you like it? I hope you did! well anyway, sorry about the very tiny winy bluna moment, but fear not BLUNA will be close, so so close. I just didn't want to write something that would be to fast in Blaise and Luna's relationship. So I'm sorry, but I swear the next chapter would have more bluna goodness in it :) so bare with me. Read and REVIEW!**

**Now for Yellows questions:**

**1.) about the car accident thing, Im fine but my dad isn't he couldn't walk for about a month and a half. Has 16 stitches on his head (the stapler one), a broken clavicle and glass on his back (not a pretty sight at all)**

**2.) about the guy I talked about in the first chapter well, to tell you the truth everything that happened on the first chapter what was what happened to me and him AND the following chapters are the somethings that are still happening to me and him. I had like that guy for 3 years, i liked him even before I went to the same school as him. that's it theres more to the story but that's for another time ;)**


	4. Goodbye Hogwarts, Hello New Beginnings

**Hello, sorry for updating late again. I probably won't be updating in May 1-4 because we have a family trip and I couldn't my laptop with me :( well anyway, my mother has yet again became a stage mom, is planning me, ME to join every firrigin pageant she could find -_- to tell you the truth its ****degrading to us girls, but on the bring side I get my self-esteem up and gain new friends? well I could post this chapter in a while because they asked me to couch for a pageant since all of them are newbies -_- (life sucks) well stop with my pointless rantings and here you go** **chapter 4!**

**(VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT AN:)**

**Well as you guys know, this story is very very raw. Not at all edited in any way -_- well with the occational grammar checks and what not, but you get my point. Now since my BETA is busy with her school work I was wondering if any of you would like to be my BETA! please i am in great need of help and anyway, getting this story edited means this is you'd be a better story = better reading ****experiences. So, if anybody is interested PM me ;) BTW my BETA is NOT being replaced! Because I just want SUB-BETA's. you know since not every one is free all the time. AND not to mention BETA do have their strength and weaknesses. SO if interested PM me. :)**

Chapter 4: Goodbye Hogwarts, Hello New Beginnings

This was it, the time we were finally graduating Hogwarts, no surprise to anyone that Hermione graduated top of the class, everyone was crying and parent sniffing in the back ground. Everyone had mixed emotions, they were happy that they are finally going to graduate but sad that we were living our friends and saying good bye to the seven years spent at Hogwarts. We all exchange hugs and parents and students taking pictures left and right. Fred (yes people he is alive I love him too much to kill him XD)and George both grab me and both swing an arm around me grinning.

"Come on Luna-kins."George said, grinning at me.

"Take a picture with us" Fred continued.

"As a memory of are favourite Ravenclaw graduating."

"Now smile for the camera!" They both grin and squish their faces to mine, i grin at the camera and then a flash signalling that the photo was taken.

"You! How could you not include me in any off this?! How could you! Move it!" Pansy screeched, stomping over to us.

"Do you hear anything Fred?" George asked, his pinky finger digging for a non-existent ear wax.

"I think, I do!" Fred said, inclining his head to hear "I think it's a squealing pig!" Fred exclaimed before getting hit in the head by a rolled up magazine. Fred falls to the floor clutching his head.

"George! George! I think i see the light!" Fred exclaimed dramatically.

"Fred! No don't bloody go to the light!" George said, shaking Fred.

"I see, pigs! Their clutching a magazine!" Fred whispered, his eyes squinting "and they say their name is. . . " Fred closes his eyes even more.

"Oy! Fred, tell me. Fred!"

"Pansy." Fred whispered in horror. Before they both burst out laughing, Pansy squints at them.

"Oh you love to have a laugh now do you." Sneered at them, she whisper a hex and before we knew it they were both on the floor laughing, a purple ribbon like string twirling around them. Mrs. Weasley looks at the boys and shakes her head, laughing slightly.

"They deserve it." She mutters, before turning around and smile at me and Pansy. "Now why don't we get a picture of you two!" she said clapping her hands and gesturing for Percy to take one. Pansy throws an arm around me and grins, I smile at the camera and Percy takes a picture.

"Oh how great!" Mrs. Weasley, gushes " Bill hold my purse, I want to take a picture with this two fine girls. Oh there's Hermione! Dear come, come take a picture with us!" Hermione, grins at Molly and do as she is told. We all pose for the camera.

"Oh how about the whole lot of you!" Hermione, reverses the hex on Fred and Gorge and calls over at the rest of our friends. Before we knew it every one in our year, from Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff gather to take a picture. A bright flash of the camera and I'm back at our room getting ready for our farewell party.

"Oh I love your dress Luna!" Pansy gushes, I look at myself in the mirror , black fabric standing out in my complexion, the minimal black beading gave it a simple yet elegant appeal , it hit right on top on my knees. Pansy did a swish with her wand and my face tingled a bit.

"There!" Pansy says, clapping her hands. I look in the mirror and indeed it tied everything together, the red lipstick stood out and the minimal eye make-up enhanced my beauty.

"Thank you" I say softly. I glance at both of them, Hermione wearing a beige coloured dress while Pansy as usual wore an eye catching dress, the yellow complementing her tanned skin perfectly.

"We should get going! We're going to be late if we don't leave now!" Hermione said, checking her watch and panicking a bit. Pansy rolls her eyes but follows anyway. I glance at the silver gift on my table.

"Luna? Are you coming?" Pansy asks, poking her head in the room.

"Yeah, I just thought I saw a nargle." I said, before grabbing the gift and stuffing it in her purse. Thank Merlin for Undetectable Extension Charm.

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement, students from left to right were congratulating them on graduating. The Great Hall had magical confetti explode whenever a graduate entered, everyone was laughing and dancing. Hermione and Pansy were soon whisked away by Draco and Harry the moment we settled to our sits.

"Would you like to dance." Someone said from behind, I abruptly turn around only to be greeted by Blaise giving me a small smile. I wordlessly nod and he takes my hand softly and drags me to the dance floor. We silently sway with the music.

"Luna. . ." Blaise, sighs out breaking the silence. I glance up at him and his looking at me intently "Why?" he asks, his face dejected, tired, frustrated and hurt.

"What do you mean?" I ask in a small voice glancing down. He pulls me closer so that my head is resting on his collar bone.

"Why have you been avoiding me? What happened to us? Why is our friendship falling apart?" He whispers, his voice breaking a bit. I look up at him and look directly in his eyes. The soft beats of the music disappearing slowly, he looks at me expectantly.

"Blaise," I sigh not braking our eye contact "I don't know." I look down "I don't know any more." The music stops and Seamus asks if he could cut in. Blaise just looks at me and I take the hand of Seamus. I glance back at Blaise and give a sad smile. Different people dance with me. I glance everywhere for the person i've been looking for, I hesitantly walk over to him and ask if I could have a word. I take out two boxes, the other one blue and the other silver.

"Here, you go." I say handing him the blue box. He smirks at me and ruffles my hair.

"Well, I didn't think you would remember." Draco says, smirking at me. I let out a chuckle and smile.

"Draco, you are family. Even though I just recently found out." I say smiling up at him. Of course I would know that his favourite colour was blue and not what people usually though was green.

"Thank you" he says, and eyes the silver box. He ruffles, through his pockets before giving me a purple rectangular box.

"Here you go, it's from me and Hermione." He says and I open the box, revealing a charm bracelet with miniature quibbler magazines, nargles and other creatures.

"Thank you." I say hugging him, smiling at the gift.

"Oh and Luna, Blaise wanted me to give this too you." Draco gives me a silver box with a purple ribbon tied around it. I nod and keep it in my bag.

"Draco," I say as he leaves, he stops and turns around.

"Could you give this to him?" I ask, handing him the silver box. He nods and looks back at me.

"I would, i promise." He says, softly.

"Thank you." I say again smiling at him. I return to my sit when Theo asked me to dance.

"Well Luna?" he asks, smirking at me. I let out a chuckle and take his hand, he guides me to the dance floor and smiles at me I blush. We dance in comfortable silence with his occasional jokes and side comments.

"Fluer is very beautiful." I say, glancing at the said girl and her husband.

"Yeah, she is." Theo says chuckling "But I think you're beautiful too." I look back at him and blush before letting out a chuckle.

"Stop joking Theo!" I say, hitting him softly. Theo, doesn't respond but smiles at me instead, I feel butterfly's in my stomach and his hand goes up to my cheek.

"I'm not joking," he says, softly while running his thumb on my cheek. I look at his eyes and something about those beautiful green eyes, make me feel as if I could just get lost in them. "Luna, you are the most beautiful girl i've ever got to meet, your beautiful inside and out." He says, his face going closer.

"Theo," I say softly, grabbing his hand but not detaching it from my face.

"Luna, hear me out please." He says softly but firmly. I stay quiet and nod for him to continue, we stopped swaying and just stood there.

"Luna, the moment I met you." He said looking at me straight in the eyes "I had fallen for you, hell even before i met you formally I had been infatuated with you. You weren't afraid to show this people the real you, you were real." He says softly.

"Theo," I say again, but he shakes his head.

"Luna I love you." He says firmly. He slowly lowers his head, and before I knew it he kissed me. Just a chaste kiss, just that a simple peck on the lips nothing more, nothing less. He pulls away and looks at me again.

"I know you still love him, but please Luna, please" he whispers "just please give me a chance."

"Theo," he continues on with his rambling.

"I mean, I'm not asking you to love me or anything -"

"Theo."

"I just want you to be happy and all-"

"Theo," I say shaking my head "Theo listen to me." I say firmly, he shuts up and looks at me perplexed. "I want to try, because I maybe, just maybe falling for you." I say kissing him softly on the cheek. He lets out a relieve laugh and picks me up twirling me around.

"Pansy!" he shouted, all the people dancing near us whip their heads and look at Theo. Pansy gives him a questioning look.

"She said YES!" Pansy lets out a ear splitting grin before flattering and looking pass us, we both look behind and there Blaise was standing, holding my gift and gaping at me and Theo.

**dun,dun, dun! Well guess what will happen the next chapter? ;) hahaha well anyway. a hint is we will find out what Blaise's gift is and a lot of them are going to be more mature about things -_- well anyway hope you enjoyed it and REVIEW, FAVORITE and FOLLOW! comments are welcome, suggestions and critiques are very much welcome! but for now TA TA~! **


	5. Forgiveness?

**First of i would like to apologize, the USB i had my written chapters had gone missing and still hasn't been found. So, i had to re write everything :( so, so sad. So for the inconvenience but here it is chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5: Forgiveness?**

I let out a groan as i read the letter from my boss, **Mirror Publishing is now out of business due to bankruptcy. To all employees your final pay for the month had been forwarded to your Gringotts account. I am sorry for the short notice, but fear not i had given a good word for all of you to other publishing companies. Sincerely yours, Fiona Corinne. **

I let out a snort , it had been two years from where I graduated and had that steady job in Mirror Publishing working under Fiona's father the company was going great and no one had a problem with their paychecks, but that was until he had died a year ago and Fiona had to take over the job after and she took over everything went down hill. She a problem managing the companies money, forgetting orders from buyers, and forgetting to pay us, and before we knew it our buyers so dwindled, some of us resigned and no this. I let out another groan and slump over a chair in a cafe, i look around and there's about three people there. I take out a sketch pad and draw a dress out of boredom. I had started sketching since I was a kid, it had turned out into a hobby mostly drawing clothes.

"Pretty," someone says, I look up to see a girl smiling down at me and her weird mismatched eyes twinkling in delight her ash brown hair in a braid and wearing the cafes signature uniform; white t-shirt and black pants with a green apron. I smile back up at her, she looks about 16-17.

"Oh, sorry," she says, giggling "What would it be today?" she asks, politely.

"I would have a caramel latte please." i tell her and she nods, her note pad floating and pen writing it down. "anything else?" she asks politely.

"oh and pudding." she lets out a giggle and she nods before repeating my order. She walks off and I return to my sketching.

"Colette Cassiopeia!" I hear a familiar voice say, I hear her let out an unladylike groan and I look up. It is him holding on to the girl who took my order's arm with a scowl on his face, i feel as if i couldn't breath. He his features had grown more mature and he had grown taller as well.

"Blaise," said the waitress.

"Oh, don't you Blaise me." Blaise said as if scolding the girl "How many time did i tell you to stop working, we could afford anything you like." so he really was scolding the girl. I wonder how they are related? suddenly before a knew it Blaise's eyes were on me.

"Luna?" he says, disbelievingly.

"I said that aloud didn't I?" I ask to no one.

"Yup'"says the waitress, Blaise was still holding on too.

"Hello, Blaise." I say giving him a small smile, he drags the girl over to me. He just looks at me and the girl looks at us with great interest. "So how you've been?" I ask Blaise.

"I've been fine, you?" Blaise says, still looking at me disbelievingly.

"I'm doing ok." I tell him, smiling up. The girl looks at us confused.

"Wait, wait," The girl said, prying her hands of Blaise and pointing at the two of us. "You know each other?" she asked confused.

"Yes," I say to the confused girl.

"How?" she asks Blaise, cocking up an eyebrow. Blaise, looks down and the girl looks as if she had hit the lottery.

"We went to school together." I answer for Blaise, she looks at me smiling before pulling Blaise and making him sit down on the sit infront of me.

"If that's the case, you two should catch up!" she said clapping her hands together. Blaise glares at her, but she doesn't seem to be fazed. it makes me wonder who this girl was to Blaise.

"I'll make you coffee, just as you like it black like your soul." she jokes to Blaise, before skipping off giggling at something.

"I'm going to kill her." Blaise says in a harsh whisper.

"Who is she?" I ask, glancing at the girl making our coffee. Blaise head snaps up, looks at me before looking at the girl. He adjusts his tie and shrugs of his blazer, revealing a matching vest inside.

"She's my sister." He says, i gape at him and look back and forth with him and the girl. How could that be, the girl was so pale when Blaise, well Blaise wasn't.

"How?"

"She really isn't my sister, my mother adopted her during our four year in Hogwarts. She's studying in Hogwarts a seventh year a ravenclaw." He tells me and I nod understanding.

"But she is a pain in the arse i tell you," he says, placing his chin on his palm briefly gazing at the girl and looking back at me. "I tell her that she shouldn't be working anymore but she's stubborn." I chuckle and gaze back at the girl, she really doesn't look like that type of person.

"So, how's Ginny?" I ask him, a dull pain in my chest resurfacing and glaze down fearing that it would hurt more when he tells me his answer.

"I don't know, we're not together anymore." He tells me and I look back up at him.

"Huh?" I say, confused.

"We aren't together anymore since, last year." he tells me as if it was nothing. Blaise's sister, goes back and gives us our order.

"Here you go," she says, smiling down at him but Blaise glares at her. she pays no heed to the glare and turns to me.

"I'm Colette by the way." she says, stretching out a slender hand to me.

"Luna," I say clasping our hands together.

"Nice to meet you, enjoy your food." she tells us before going back to the counter.

"i'm sorry to hear." I tell him sipping my latte.

"It's ok," he says, sighing and clasping on his mug. "She, became deferent from the person i knew before we were together." he says, i nod in understanding.

"Apparently she's back with Michael Corner now," he says chuckling, shaking his head. "I mean it's for the better anyway, our relationship never worked out from the beginning." he takes a sip of his coffee and gazes at me.

"Now enough with my love woes, how about you?" he asks me, putting down his mug. I laugh nervously and i feel a lump in my throat, i couldn't bare to tell him. I swallow the lump and look down.

"I'm with Theo," I say quietly "for two years now." I look up at him, his smiling but it isn't sincere, it was almost a sad smile.

"I'm happy for you." he tells me, before laughing.

"Oh come on now Luna, no need to be down that you have a happy relationship." he says, smiling at me a real one. I laugh and take a sip of my coffee. he glances at my right and stares at my sketch.

"So your a designer now?" He asks, and I laugh. He looks at me confused and I shake my head.

"No, im a writer." I say, before sighing "Well I used to be a writer now im unemployed." I say chuckling a bit.

"Why? what happened?" He asks, looking back up at me concern in his eyes. His eyes would always show what he really feels.

"The company I worked for went bankrupt." I say chuckling and sipping on my coffee.

"Oh," was all he said, his eyes calculating before asking to look at my sketch pad.

"Ah, I guess you could," I say handing them to him "But their really no that good." I say blushing a bit.

"You got to be bloody kidding me, Lovegood this are amazing." He says, flipping through the pages.

"Really?"

"Yes, you have though of entering the fashion business have you?" he asks, giving me back my sketch pad.

"No i haven't, I was always afraid that i wouldn't make it and anyway I love writing." I tell him.

"Well that's not the Luna I know." He says, sipping his coffee. I raise an eyebrow at him. "The Luna a knew didn't give a bloody damn about what people told her and she would just go out and do what she wants." I smile at him, shaking my head and chuckling.

"I've changed." I tell him grinning.

"I could see that," he says smirking as well "You did not mention a single creature of yours in the whole conversation." I let out a laugh.

"I still believe in them Blaise but I just toned it down a bit." He chuckles and we both look at each other grinning.

"I miss this." we both say at the same time, we stare at each other before laughing.

"I sorry," he tells me finally calming down "For everything."

"I already forgave you." I tell him, smiling.

"Friends?" he asks me and I shake my head. He looked confused before smiling.

"Secret friends?" he asks again and i shake my head. He smirks and lets out a pinky.

"Best friends then?" he asks and I chuckle, linking our pinky's together. "Best friends." I say and we both smile at each other.

**Well there you go, chapter 5 a Bluna moment that will soon grow! fear not this is not the end their will be more bluna awesomeness in a few more chapters so please bare with me. :) oh for more bluna goodness check out my BLUNA stories which are 'It's a Bluna Thing' and 'See Lovegood, Bluna is legendary' hope you enjoyed this, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. those buttons like being touched. touched em' come on touch em'. (I don't care if that sounded a bit perverted) and yes I added my own OC here which moi. TA~! TA~!**


	6. Friends

**I have been thinking i might be adjusting the dates a bit. so this story is some what AU. in its own way, but anyway hope you enjoy this one.**

Chapter 6: Friends

Pansy lets out a squeal and hugs me which I return and while Hermione just offers me a small smile.

"I'm so bloody happy that you two finally patched things up!" Pansy says, her red lips forming a grin. Hermione lets out a small chuckle and sips her afternoon tea.

"I'm happy for you too Luna." she says, adjusting her sunshine yellow summer dress.

"Bloody annoying robes!" someone curses, before banging at their door. Pansy, Hermione and I all look confusedly at the door before Hermione stands and opens the door revealing none other than Astoria Greengrass.

"Tori?" Hermione asks, confused at what the said bint was doing outside their house.

"Hello there ladies!" Astoria says, cheerfully entering the room with out being invited in. "I heard that Luna here and our bloody brother Zabini has finally patched things up!" Astoria cheers.

"Yes we did." I say, confused why Astoria was here.

"And why in the bloody hell are you here Greengrass?" Pansy suddenly asks, looking at the red head with calculating eyes. Astoria simply rolles her eyes at Pansy.

"Aw, come on Pans, your still mad at me?" Astoria asks, Pansy gives a snort and waves her off.

"Like i'd be mad at you for dating Potter after we broke up." Pansy says, sipping her tea and looking down at the morning paper. I give a small sigh and looks at Pans, it was obvious that Pansy wasn't ok with Harry and Astoria dating. Pansy still liked Harry even after they broke up.

"So why are you here Tori?" I ask, truly confused at why Astoria was here.

"Why? to celebrate of course!" Astoria says, pulling out a champagne bottle from her purse. she places the champagne bottle on the middle of the table and accioed four glasses of champagne glasses before pouring out champagne for each of us.

"Now," Astoria says, standing up and taking her glass with her "To Luna and Blaise, for a rekindled love!" she cheers and Pansy sighs.

"Greengrass, you do know that they are just friends and Luna here is with Theo." Pansy says while Astoria glares at her, before sighing.

"Fine," she clears her throat and repeats her toast "To Luna and Blaise, for being bloody friends again." she grumbles and we all laugh toasting our glasses together.

"This calls for a sleepover!" Pansy screeches even though we all live in the same flat exemption to Astoria. Pansy lets out a giggle and changes to her pyjamas and jumps at our movie selection mixed with muggle and wizarding world movies.

"Let's watch a rom com!" Pansy says, skimming through different types of dvd's. The moment we all change, have our snacks ready and toss in a pile of blankets on the couch Pansy slams in a dvd and joins us in the warm couch. The opening credits for 'Two Weeks Notice' comes and we all cozy up to the blankets, two hours later and one bottle of champagne and fire whiskey later. we were all laughing like idiots.

"Ah im knackered~!" Pansy slurs before letting out a fit of giggles.

"Well i guess, you all are plaster out of your wits." Hermione says, standing up but stumbles a bit. she laughs and goes to the cupboard, pulling out a potion. "Now, take a swig of this for your bloody hangovers." she giggles.

"Oh, but you have to take a swig of it too Her-mayo-nee~!" Astoria says, a dopey grin on her face. we all take a sip of the potion and fall to the bed giggling.

I wake up to a bright light and a slight head ache, I let out a groan and plop up in one shoulder. I glance at Hermione she stirs a bit before squinting at me and slopping up on both elbows, Pansy's hugging a bottle of fire whiskey and mumbling something in the lines of Weasley's a bloody idiot, and Astoria don't even get me started about Astoria. Hermione stands up and clutches her head.

"I'm going to take a bloody shower." she mumbles and enters her room, grumbling about never having a sleep over with Astoria again. I chuckle and take out my wand, muttering a spell i tap my head to relieve the slight pain. I walk to the kitchen and start cooking our breakfast, a few minutes later Hermione goes out in a dark green dress and her once bushy hair now in a sleek elegant bun. Astoria and Pansy woke up a few seconds later complaining about a splitting head ache.

"Granger, remind me to never let bloody Astoria Greengrass in our flat again, mostly when she has alcohol with her." Pansy mutters, grabbing a potion out of the cupboard and taking a huge gulp. She winces at the bitter taste before shoving it back to the cupboard and pulling a stool out and plopping herself down. I place all their breakfast infront of them and i take my sit across from Pansy.

"So how's job hunting?" Hermione asks, taking a bite of her toast.

"No luck at all." I say, with a chuckle. "It seems as if no publishing companies are hiring." I take a bite of my toast and take a sip of coffee "But, Blaise did say that i should try becoming a designer."

"You know Bla-" Astoria says, but is cut of with Pansy shoving a toast through her mouth.

"You should really bloody try it!" Pansy says, glaring at Astoria.

"Yeah, Luna you're an amazing designer." Hermione says "and maybe this is your time to try it."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." i say just as an owl enters our flat, the black and grey feathers identify it as Theos. I take the letter from Baron and give him some owl crackers he loves so much, he coos affectionately.

**Love, i was wondering if you would love to have dinner with me tonight? sorry for the short notice hope you could make it. Love, Theo.**

I smile unconsciously, before flipping over the parcel and writing my reply.

**I would love to have dinner with you, pick me up at 8. I'm looking forward to seeing you- love, Luna. **I give it to Baron and he flys off.

"I'm having dinner with Theo tonight. Pansy, where's my sea-foam colored dress that you borrowed last time?" I ask, bring my plate to the sink.

"The one with a yellow belt?" she asks, with mouth fulls of sausage and egg.

"Yes, that one? I want to wear it tonight."

"It's in my closet. You could just take it when ever you want." she gulps her coffee "Oh but i haven't washed it yet."

"Mind if i take it now?" I asks, waiting for her confirmation. She gives me a nod and goes back to her food.

* * *

I adjust the dress a bit, check my hair that was now cut to my mid back, i reapply my tinted coral pink lip gloss and finally I was ready. 5 minutes before 8 someone knocks at the door and I kindly open the door for the person only to reveal Theo in a black shirt holding out white lilies. I smile at him and give him a small peck on the lips.

"Thank you Theo!" I say, beaming at him and admiring the flowers "I love them! let me just get them in a vase and we could go." I accio over a vase with water and place the lilies carefully. I grab my coat and step out of the flat.

"So where are we going?" I asks, while Theo gently lead me to the apparition point.

"You'll see!" he says, grinning making me blush.

* * *

"Theo," I gasp at the scenery infront of me, the star-y night sky infront of us was breath taking, the wizarding world could be seen at the bottom of the mountain, a picnic basket, candles and a bottle of wine lay on the picnic blanket.

"Do you like it?" Theo asks, giving mw a small smile.

"I love it," I say, grinning up at Theo which he returns.

"I'm glad that you do." Theo says, hugging me. We bought take a sit and admire the scenery before them, Theo jokes about the wizards and witches that the could see below while we eat.

"So how was your week been?" Theo asks, pouring me a glass of wine. i snuggle closer to him and he wraps an arm around me.

"It was nice," I say, taking a sip of the wine before placing it next to me and looking up at Theo. "I met Blaise."

He looks down at me, a scowl on his face but composed himself quickly.

"And how did it go?"

"We patched things up," I say feeling a bit guilty.

"That's wonderful, love." He says, with a sad smile.

"We're friends again," I say, taking my wine and sipping before placing it back again to where it was "I told him about us, and his happy." I say, smiling up at Theo. He gives me a smile a real one, the one's the reach his eyes. I give him a peck on the cheek and he grins before dipping down and kissing me fully on the mouth.

"Thank you," he whispers "for telling me."

"You're Welcome." I say grinning and giving him a kiss. He hugs me closer and we both just stay there smiling and snuggling together.

* * *

**Yeah no Blaise in this chapter :( i know BOO! well i couldn't find time to post this because guess what? MY BROTHER IS BACK BITCHES! (sorry for inappropriate language) i'm just so happy :D i haven't seen him in YEARS and we are making up for it going out everyday :D so happy. Well, i have realized that while i get further through this story that i am beging to forget the guy i have been talking about. I guess this story was some what a way to let it all out, and actually not just bottle it up inside me AND it feels great to finally begin to move on after a year ;D I have tons of fun writing this even though it reminds me so much of him it somewhat makes me forget as well (i am not making any sense at all) well now that my life is uneventful, drama free and oh so boring i was thinking (yeah i've been thinking about this for months now) that MAYBE I SHOULD MAKE A VLOG? what do you guys think (i'm torn to do it or not to do it) opinions? suggestions? well just review it! hoep you guys will FOLLOW, REVIEW AND FAVORITE this story! give me feed back and I hope you guys enjoyed. But for now ADIOS! (takes death eater cloak and disappears with a swish) **


End file.
